sonicfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Shorties: The Well Mannered Patient
Voice cast members include *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog (voice) *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose (voice) *Madison Pettis as Tulip the Hedgehog, Amy's sister and Shadow's romantic interest (voice) *Maurice LaMarche as Dr. Jefferson (voice) Comic Script: Sonic's apartment/Sonic's bedroom Sonic: Silently While On Telephone "Amy, I've got this terrible head cold, In Sickness I don't think I'll be coming to the park tomorrow afternoon." Amy: Other Telephone "Oh, Sonic, you poor blue supersonic hedgehog, don't say another word......I'll be right over there!" Later.......... Amy: "I brought you some hot chicken noodle soup, there's nothing like it for a head cold." Sonic: "Oh, Amy, that was very kind of you." Bell Ringing Amy: "Now you climb right back into that bed, and I'll go answer the door bell." Amy goes downstairs to answer the door bell and opens the door to reveal Tulip. Amy: "Tulip? what are you doing here?!?" Tulip: "Where is that poor blue supersonic hedgehog? what have you done to him?!?" Meanwhile....... Tulip: "Oh my goodness gracious, Sonic, you're not supposed to eat anything when you have a head cold!" Sonic: In Sickness "I'm not?!?" Amy and Tulip begin getting into a great big argument......... Tulip: "Starve a head cold and feed a high fever!" our mother used to say!" Amy: "That should be "Feed a head cold and starve a high fever!"'' ''leave his soup be!"'' Splash! Tulip: "Whoops!" Sonic: "Yow!" Amy: "Now see what you did, you joker?!?" Tulip: "Here, Sonic, let me prop your pillow." Amy: "He just needs his rest, so let his pillow be!" Amy and Tulip fight over the pillow...... Tulip: "Hey, let go of the pillow, Amy!" Amy: "You let go, Tulip, I know what I'm doing!" Sonic: "Girls, ''puh-leeze!" Of Fabric Ripping Sonic: "Good gravy!" Sonic: In Sickness Amy: "If only you would mind your own business!" Tulip: Shivering "It's so cold in here!" Amy: "It is not, it's a comfortable 79 degrees!" Tulip: "I'll just turn up the thermostat a few notches." Amy: "Let go of that thermostat, too much heat isn't good for him!" Tulip: "You let go, I know what I'm doing!" Sonic: In Sickness "Hey, girls!" Sproing! Sonic: "Oh my goodness gracious, it's like a tropical jungle in here, it must be in the 90s!" Tulip: "That's 'cause she broke this thermostat!" Amy: "You broke it, you joker!" Tulip: "Who are you calling a joker?!?" Tulip: "I'll go call the plumber to fix it!" Amy: "You need to call an electrician for crying out loud!" Sonic: "Call somebody, I'm feeling like I'm burning up in here!" Later again....... Jack the Electrician: "There, it's all fixed!" Tulip: "Keep your hands off it right now!" Amy: "Well, you were the 1 who broke it!" Bell Ringing Again Sonic: "That must be Dr. Jefferson, he said he'd be dropping by here." Meanwhile again....... Amy: "I'm willing to visit him every single day 'til he recovers, Dr Jefferson." Tulip: "So am I." Sonic: "Great heavens!" Dr. Jefferson: "I don't think it's anything serious, Sonic, you should be able to resume your original activities by tomorrow morning." Sonic: "Really, Dr. Jefferson?" Sonic: "Dr. Jefferson, you don't really know how excited I am to hear that!" Thud! Sonic: "Whoops!" Sonic: "Yow!" Groans "My right foot!" Moans Dr. Jefferson: "Hmmm, I don't like the looks of your right foot, Sonic, I want you in bed all week long!" Amy: "Don't worry about it, Sonic, I'll drop by every single day." Tulip: "And so will I!" Sonic: "Oh no, not again!" End of short comic script Category:Transcripts Category:Comic Scripts